INFATUATION
by nittanawra.g
Summary: "Seseorang yang mungkin lama kau lupakan akan kembali. Tapi entah ia akan sama bisa membahagiakanmu seperti dulu atau tidak." Aether "Mungkin kau lupa bagaimana rupanya, aroma tubuhnya. Tapi aku yakin, detak jantungmu akan tetap berdetak hebat saat mendengar namanya." Miles
1. one

**_Zevynna's _****_POV_**

Hari ini hari ke-21 hari aku berada di kota asing. Kota ini sangat bising, bahkan saat tengah malam pun masih ada orang yang melakukan aktivitas dan keluar rumah bersama teman-temannya. Ada yang berpesta, ada yang hanya duduk di taman kota bersama orang terdekat.

Sedangkan aku?

Saat malam, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Melihat kerlip lampu kota dari balik kaca. Karena jika aku keluar, mereka pasti akan langsung lari ketakutan. Terkadang aku rindu Skylark, rasanya aku ingin segera kembali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ibu memintaku ada disini, kenapa tidak di tempat lain yang lebih tenang.

"Seseorang menanti mu di sana. Seseorang yang lama hilang, bahkan mungkin terlupakan. Seseorang yang bisa membawamu kembali."

Seseorang yang seperti apa? Siapa?

"Putri Hera—"

"Aku Zevynna, ingat? Jangan sampai terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu saat bersama manusia." potongku saat Aether memanggilku.

"Kita masih di rumah, jadi kita harus menghormatimu seperti di _Skylark_." Edith menimpali.

"Ya sudah, terserah saja. Asalkan jangan sampai orang lain tahu siapa kita." kataku sambil menatap para pendampingku satu per satu.

Hari ini aku akan ke kampus, menuntut ilmu di sana membuatku bisa mengetahui banyak hal di dunia yang luas ini.

"_Okay, guys! Let's go to the campus._"

"Hari ini Yang Mulia—maaf, maksudku kau ada kelas apa hari ini?" tanya Draven.

Aku melihat sekitar, beruntung tidak ada yang memperhatikan saat Draven tak sengaja memanggilku Yang Mulia tadi. "Hari ini aku ada kelas Bahasa Inggris, sama seperti Edith. Kalau kelas kalian pulang lebih cepat daripada kami, kalian pulang saja."

"_U-uh_, tidak bisa," Nyx angkat suara. "Di mana ada kau, harus ada kami. Kami semua."

Aku menatap mereka dan mereka tampak setuju dengan ucapan Nyx.

"Aku setuju. Ini kota asing, Zevynna. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini sendirian—walaupun kau bersama Edith, tapi maaf saja... kami keberatan. Kiya harus tetap bersama. Ratu boleh menganggap tempat ini aman dari musuh, tapi aku merasakan akan ada hal yang mengusikmu." Aether angkat suara.

Oke. Tuan Puteri di serbu oleh para pengawalnya. Mungkin ini resikonya jika kau terlalu berharga. Kau tidak bisa menikmati hidupmu seorang diri.

"Aku harap anda mengerti," ujar Zenith. "Mungkin kami sudah mengekangmu, tapi ini semua demi Skylark. Skylark akan sedih kalau ia kehilangan Puteri satu-satunya."

Anak muda ini sudah pintar beragumen denganku. Baguslah, tandanya ia mulai dewasa.

"Baiklah, oke. Terserah kalian saja, pokoknya jaga diri kalian." kataku pada mereka.

Kulihat sekilas jam tangan Nyx yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Lima menit lagi kelas akan di mulai.

"Edith, ayo kita ke kelas! 5 menit lagi kelas akan mulai."

Sebelum pergi aku menatap wajah mereka berempat sambil tersenyum. Mereka membalas senyumku, setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama Edith.

"Kau sepertinya suka belajar di sini." kata Edith.

"Eum, terkadang aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu _Gloeiend_, lama tidak berpetualang dengannya." balasku sambil membayangkan _Gloeiend_-ku. _Gloeiend_ adalah rusa kesayanganku. Badannya tinggi besar, begitupun dengan tanduknya yang panjang. _Gloeiend_ adalah hadiah dari...

Tunggu. Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. _Gloeiend_ adalah hadiah saat umurku menginjak 90 tahun. Tapi itu bukan dari kedua orang tuaku. Dari siapa, ya?

"Zevynna," tak terasa Edith sedari tadi menepuk bahu kananku. "Kita sudah di depan kelas. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatap Edith beberapa saat. Aku ingin sekali berbagi keluh kesah dengan salah satu pengawalku, tapi itu hanya akan menambah beban mereka.

"Zevynna?"

"Iya, maaf._Eum, _Edith... hari ini kau duduk di sampingku, ya."

Edith mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Biasanya aku duduk di belakangmu. Kenapa sekarang kau memintaku duduk..."

"I-ini perintah! Aku ingin kau duduk di sampingku. Tidak ada alasan, tidak ada penolakan." kataku dengan suara tugas. Walau dalam wujud manusia aku tetap seorang Puteri, jadi aku tetap bisa memberikan perintah pada pengawalku. Iya, kan? Hihi.

"Ba-baik. Maaf sudah membantah." Edith menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan terlebih dulu masuk ke kelas. Senang rasanya bisa di hormati dalam kondisi apapun.

Aku berjalan di belakang Edith sambil melihat sekitar. Para mahasiswa sudah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ada yang mengerjakan tugas, membicarakan orang yang tidak mereka suka. Dan... ada yang menatapku datar semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki ke kelas.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Miles Andersword. Pria menyebalkan yang selalu menatapku aneh setiap mata kami berjumpa.

* * *

**_hello guys, kenalin gw author baru disini _**

**_so, mohon masukan nya ya guys_**

**CAST :**

**• Anna Von Klinski : Zevynna Scarlett**

**• Tom Holland : Miles ****Séanne**

**• Dylan O'brien : Aether Garter**

**• Niall Horan : Draven Fox**

**• Brent Rivera : Edith Bowan**

**• Kaya Scodelario : Nyx Lissome**

**• Lily Collins : Zenith Eunoia**

**_Hope you guys like it on next chapt _**


	2. two

**_Zevynna's _****_POV_**

Miles yang duduk 2 baris dari belakangku masih menatapku aneh. Pria aneh. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, yang jelas aku sangat risih.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Edith tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap antara Edith dan Miles dengan bingung. Apa sebaiknya aku bilang saja kalau ada yang aneh dengan Miles? Tapi aku tak pernah berbicara pada Miles. Pernah sih, itupun saat ada tugas kelompok saja.

"Tidak, Edith. _I'm okay_."

"_Ty uveren? No ya chuvstvuyu, chto kto-to smotrit na nas._" **[Apakah kamu yakin? Tetapi saya merasa bahwa seseorang sedang melihat kita.]**

Memang benar. Dan dia tepat berada di belakangku. Dan kini Miles menatap sinis Edith. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan laki-laki itu?

"_Vse khorosho_." **[Semuanya baik-baik saja.]** jawabku berusaha meyakinkan Edith.

Aku kembali melihat Miles yang kini menatapku kembali. _Such a creepy guy._

**_Miles's POV_**

Setiap saat mataku terpejam, wajahnya selalu terbayang. Paras rupawan yang tak kutahu siapa pemiliknya. Setiap kali aku berusaha mengingatnya, hanya teringat bibir tipisnya yang selalu tersenyum. Sebagian wajahnya seolah tertutup oleh cahaya terang dan sedikit blur. Aku tak bisa mengingat suara dan apa yang ia katakan.

Aku selalu bermimpi tentang sosok itu sejak umurku 17 tahun. Sampai sekarang, sosok itu masih menghantuiku.

Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengan gadis baru itu dan teman prianya, mimpi itu sudah jarang terjadi. Entah firasatku saja atau apa, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

Tatapan matanya yang tenang, caranya merapikan rambutnya, seolah seperti slow-motion di mataku. Pagi ini ia datang bersama temannya. Entah teman atau pacar, yang jelas mereka sangat dekat. Dan ia membalas tatapanku dengan bingung. Mungkin tatapanku yang terlihat aneh baginya, tapi aku merasa aku menatapnya biasa saja.

Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara, terdengar samar teman pria nya berbicara bahasa yang asing bagiku. Darimana asal mereka sebenarnya?

"Kau masih bersama kami, Tn. Séanne?"

Sekejap aku terjatuh kembali ke dunia nyata. Ms.Waller memandangku bingung, diikuti dengan tatapan mahasiswa lainnya yang ikut menatapku bingung.

Aku benci tatapan mereka.

"Ya, masih." jawabku canggung.

Ms. Waller menatapku ragu. "Aku dosen di sini, oke? Bukan Zevynna. Mengerti?" lanjut Ms. Waller sebelum kembali menulis materi di papan.

Terdengar tipis dari mereka yang menertawakanku, membicarakanku karena tingkah konyolku.

Tsk. Bagaimana bisa dosen menyebalkan itu tahu aku memikirkan si gadis baru?

Saat aku berusaha fokus, mataku masih saja melirik Zevynna yang ternyata juga menatapku dalam diam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum.

Zevynna, gadis baru itu tersenyum padaku.

Dan senyuman itu..

_"Zaffre..."_

_Dammit. Suara siapa itu?_

_"Zaffre.._."

Kenapa suara itu seolah memantul di dinding kepalaku? Dan suaranya semakin keras! Siapapun itu, kumohon KELUAR DARI KEPALAKU SEKARANG!

_"Zaffre..."_

_"__Zaffre..."_

_"Zaffre..."_

_"Zaffre..."_

_"Zaffre..."_

**_"ZAFFRE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_**

"AKU BUKAN ZAFFRE!"

Seketika semuanya hening. Mataku terbuka perlahan, dan mendapati semua orang di ruangan ini menatapku terkejut, termasuk gadis itu.

Merasa muak aku keluar dari kelas dan berusaha tak menghiraukan anggapan mereka tentangku.

Persetan dengan Zaffre. Persetan pula dengan suara gadis yang mengusikku.

_Hold on._

Suara gadis itu muncul ketika Zevynna tersenyum padaku.

Jangan-jangan.. dia itu...

* * *

**_Sorry if look so absurd _**

**_Thanks for your appreciation _**


End file.
